User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Steve's Diss Track!
NOTE: I didn't do blogs often yeah, but however, BEFORE ya comment, please read this note, ya need to know... Well, this is what i did now, what did i however do? A Diss Track, because a "Friend" of mine was making me sad, and no, it is NOT Jessefan1, because Jessefan1 is the nicest user i ever knew, he will always be my friend, even if he isn't here, but who is this diss track about? Welp if it is a friend irl? Well, depends, i am not probably gonna say name because i still don't want to expose my "Friend" but however, i do this because how sad i was and i thought i have to do a song, pretend i am singing ok? This is something i had to type:... Steve: ;( Good friend, to bossy end, I'll diss this time, I'll show you how to rhyme! Someone should leash your strikes, push aside, all your likes, all you did was taunting me, now you've become, completely free, to give me strikes, every time i do something you don't like, those grinchy eyes, should see that, all you've done made me cry, i was just being your friend, but you boss me around, no forgiving, here's what you're missing:... *Everybody with me* Band: >:( Come on guys now! All rock with me! Time to set your, anger free! Taunting him, his darkest truth! Help our friend, and make him see: Bossing Round, Give Me Strikes, he thinks he's older then me, only wish you knew, Sorry dude but, you are through! *Drums beating* It's time for Steve's wrath, and take down this fat, How about you stop give me strikes? Learn how to, say sorry, or how about, you just go, get another friend, and if you don't remember me, then it's the end! All those rules, won't be so cruel, at least according to you! *One more time* Come on guys now! >:/ All rock with me! Time to set your, anger free! Taunting him, his darkest truth! Help our friend, and make him see: Bossing Round, Give Me Strikes, he thinks he's older then me, here is where it ends, you don't mess with.... All your friends! All your friends! All your FRIEEEEENDS!!! *Song ends, The "Friend" Watched this recording* "Friend": -_- That wasn't that good. I bet no one even cared. (Are you sure about that friend?) Ok guys, i only did this because this guy was giving me strikes if i act immature, for dumb reasons, he used to be my friend but now he however is also taunting me and i actually cry when he act like that to me, i just had to do this, also, in the comments of this blog, if anybody was noticing the blog, comment as a responding to "Friend" since he said he bet no one even cared, users may answer "What have you done?" Or "How could you?" Or anything, since this guy was acting mean to me, sorry i had to do this, if anybody wanna know who it was, maybe we could discuss about this? Category:Blog posts